Crusader
"Crusader" is one of the 33 archetypes within the Disposition system. A Crusader tenaciously holds to a guiding axiom and purpose - to relentlessly oppose those who inflict misery and destruction. General Overview Moral Outlook Society A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He is devoted to helping others. They find slavery, whether legal or not, abhorrent, and may make it their goal to destroy such institutions wherever they find them. He works with kings and magistrates but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good means doing what is right without bias for or against cultural tradition. They seek to do the most good in the world to make it a better place and to help others when possible. Because virtue motivates them, neither laws or emotions, Crusaders can be considered the “true good” alignment. It is not possible for all members of a community to have their way; life is all about compromise, and mediators specialise in steering rational individuals to agreeable terms and favourable outcomes. When things go badly or they must deal with hostile people, mediators do not rashly pull their weapons on others, but instead offer alternative options for resolution through diplomacy or intimidation. Of course, many creatures lack enlightenment, and thus don’t accept compromise. When words fall on deaf ears, mediators resort to weapons to win the day. Value balance and peaceful, beneficial resolutions. Redeemers believe that with a few exceptions, most beings are capable of goodness. Beings not following the path of light need only be given a chance to renounce their wayward behaviour and be enlightened to the true path of goodness, thus allowing them to redeem their souls and atone for their vile deeds. Redeemers believe in patience, knowing old habits are hard to break. Of course, those who refuse proffered redemption opportunities must not be allowed to continue along their destructive paths, so redeemers must permanently prevent them from doing further harm. Value life and are patient. Are motivated to bring others into the light, believing they deserve a second chance. Are willing to kill those who refuse redemption. The lost can be returned to the light if given the chance; you must offer it and show them the way. Are motivated by the desire to keep the peace and diffuse conflict. Attempt to use your wisdom and charisma when dealing with non-evil creatures. When conflict arises between reasonable creatures of either axis of your alignment, you offer your diplomatic skills to accomplish compromise or agreement. Neither individualism nor the need for strict social order concerns them. Neutral good characters support laws that benefit all, but have no qualms about ignoring unjust or tyrannical rulers. She combines a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. They always aid those who are deserving and in need and oppose evil wherever it is found. For these characters, the end rarely justifies the means. Characters drawn to honour, righting wrongs, or making sacrifices for others might be attracted to this alignment. Crusaders endeavour to stamp out the presence of evil wherever it arises. These just, strong individuals spend their lives in pursuit of such heroic endeavours, tenaciously taking the fight to the root of evil in an attempt to eradicate it. Crusaders seek honour, valour, and glory in their pursuit of evil, and willingly sacrifice themselves in their efforts to destroy their targets. Crusaders abhor evil in all its aspects. They are motivated to right wrongs and to stamp out evil and injustice. They seek to be honourable in their actions, and would rather die than stand by while atrocity is perpetrated. They are honourable and risk their lives to eradicate evil threatening the world. Alignment Reference The Crusader archetype corresponds with a strongly Lawful and strongly Good alignment within the Nine-Point Alignment System.